daniel_coyotefandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Deep South Reboot Sparkle made her televised debut on Deep South Reboot, on December 12, losing to Buttercup Utonium. Twilight got her first televised victory on January 23, 2013 episode against Margaret. On the June 19 episode of Deep South Reboot, Sparkle competed in the Deep South Reboot Women's Championship tournament to determine the inaugural champion, but lost to Penny in the first round. Sparkle accompanied by Penny defeated Dora. October 16th, Sparkle and Penny defeated Dora and Buttercup. In May, Sparkle entered a tournament for the vacant Deep South Reboot Women's Championship, defeating Dora in the first round, but losing to Princess Bubblegum in the semi-finals. On the July 3 episode of Deep South Reboot, Sparkle and Bubbles defeated Dora and Blossom Utonium, only for Bubbles to leave Twilight after the match to get attacked by Dora. On the August 14 episode of Deep South Reboot, Sparkle lost to Dora in a match to determine the number one contender to the Deep South Reboot Women's Championship. Blossom Utonium turned on Dora and aligned herself with Sparkle on the October 23 episode of Deep South Reboot after Sparkle defeated Dora in a singles match. Sparkle first appeared on Cartoon Crossover Survivor's main roster on the December 30, 2014 episode of Main Event, where she lost to Bubbles in a non-title match. On February 11 at Deep South Reboot Rival, Sparkle won the Deep South Reboot Women's Championship by pinning Bubbles in a fatal four-way match that also involved Blossom and Dora. Sparkle successfully retained the championship against Blossom in a rematch on the March 4 episode of Deep South Reboot, and against Star on March 25. On May 20, Sparkle defended and retained the title against Blossom. On the July 8 episode of Deep South Reboot, Sparkle teamed with Bubbles to defeat Minerva and Eileen, after which Bubbles challenged Sparkle to an Deep South Reboot Women's Championship match, which Sparkle accepted. On August 22, Sparkle dropped the Deep South Reboot Women's Championship to Dora, thus ending her reign at 192 days. After the match, Sparkle celebrated with Dora and former rivals Blossom and Bubbles. Women's Revolution Sparkle made her official debut on the July 13, 2015 episode of Carnage along with Bubbles and Blossom Utonium, after Stephanie called for a "revolution" in the Women's division and while Bubbles and Blossom allied with Buttercup, who was feuding with Margret and the Test Sisters. Sparkle teamed with Elmyra and Cherry leading to a brawl between the three teams. At Battleground, Bubbles beat Sparkle and Susan Test in a triple threat. On July 27th, Carnage showed Sparkle defeating Buttercup. Sparkle defeated Mary Test by submission on August 17th of Carnage. Sparkle on September 7 and 14 episodes of Carnage defeated Buttercup. Sparkle got a win streak defeating Susan, Margret, and Blossom. On January 24, 2016 at the Rumble led to Sparkle attacking Bubbles and Blossom. February 1st, Cherry and Elmyra attacked Sparkle turning Twilight Sparkle into a hero. On February 21st, Blossom and Sparkle defeated Elmyra and Cherry. April 3rd, The Biggest Pay-Per-View showed Bubbles retaining the Women's Title over Sparkle and Blossom. Sparkle returned from hiatus defeating Penny. On July 15th, Sparkle defeated Bubbles to win the Women's Title for the first time before losing it on August 21st during the summer back to Bubbles ending the reign at 27 days. Bubbles retained during September 25th over Dora and Sparkle. October 3rd, Carnage showed Bubbles dropping the title to Sparkle. October 30th showed Bubbles ending Sparkle's reign at 27 days again. November 20th, Sparkle was on the winning Survivor team. November 28th, Carnage showed Sparkle winning the Women's Title again off of Bubbles. January 29, 2017 at the Rumble's pre-show Mirage defeated Sparkle. February 13th showed Sparkle helping Dora beat Bubbles for the Women's Title. April 2nd, Sparkle failed to win the Women's Title in a Fatal Fourway. Sparkle would be on the winning Women's Survivor team in 2018 and the first entrant in the inaugural Women's Rumble in 2018 before the Test Sisters eliminated her at 54 minutes. Sparkle and Dora won The Cartoon Crossover Survivor Women's Tag Team Championship in a Fatal Fourway Chamber of Horrors match before losing them at The Biggest Pay Per View to Kitty and Bunny in a Fatal Fourway. Twilight Sparkle would go on hiatus for six months before returning attacking Princess Bubblegum and Blossom. Accomplishments Cartoon Crossover Survivor Carnage Women's Championship (4x) Cartoon Crossover Survivor Women's Tag Team Championship - with Dora Worst Feud (2015) - with Cherry and Elmyra vs Margret and the Test Sisters Deep South Reboot Women's Championship Category:Character